


Black and White

by Crystalessences



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Other, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalessences/pseuds/Crystalessences
Summary: Marcus Pike x gn!readerA night in after a long work week with your favorite FBI agent--prompt request on tumblraccidentally falling asleep w/ Marcus
Relationships: Marcus Pike/Reader, Marcus Pike/You
Kudos: 16





	Black and White

You were by no means “uncultured” as Marcus had been claiming all week. Your degree in art history was proof enough, not to mention the minor in classical literature you had garnered along with it during undergrad. Yet once Marcus had discovered your lack of classic film repertoire, he’d sunk his teeth into it, filling the time on your week long sting with a barrage of questions on which movies you had or had not seen. It had simultaneously made your drawn-out case bearable and unbearable; killing time and revealing to your teammate how little classical pop culture you actually knew. Though you swear some of the movies he pitched had to be made up, there couldn’t be that many films you’d missed out on.

“That’s it- I can’t stand it anymore!” Marcus had suddenly declared on day four of the stake out, “after we wrap this case, you’re coming over and I’m making you sit through at least Casablanca.”

“What if I already had plans?”

Marcus raised an eyebrow, his expression dubious, “you have plans? With who?”

You’d cursed the man for how attentive he was. You had been transferred to Marcus’s team in DC a few weeks after he had. Since your arrival the unit had been swamped with cases, leaving you little time to settle into the city and build up your social life from scratch. You’d mentioned the predicament to Marcus before, off hand over one lunch break or another, hoping he could sympathize with your plight. He had and even offered to spend some time with you exploring the city once you all finally managed some time off. The idea excited you more than you liked to admit but so far nothing had ever come to fruition with how large the unit’s case load had grown.

Instead, you found yourself obligated to spend movie night with your fellow FBI agent and Marcus kept his word. With an uncanny sixth sense he’d appeared next to your desk just as you’d finished submitting your last report for the night, quick to catch you before you could slip out unnoticed and fall into the bed that was calling your name at home. It wasn’t that you were opposed to movie night with Marcus, because the idea of the two of you alone and at his place was appealing, but you would have preferred to be watching something filmed within the last decade, and maybe not immediately after wrapping up one of the most hectic cases of your career. Every reservation you had about his plans went out the window the moment he flashed you that dazzling smile of his. How could you say no him when he looked at you like that?

“Pizza and beer to celebrate another case solved-” he grins, laying the food and drinks out on his coffee table- “and quality films to broaden your mind.”

Nursing a beer, you roll your eyes and lean back into his plush coach, “my mind is plenty broad.”

Waggling a finger in your face he shakes his head, “you don’t get to say that till after you’ve watched at least one.”

“Fine.” Biting your bottom lip to suppress and smile you both settle in for the night. Even if they were not your first choice for movies you had pizza, beer, a mountain of blankets and Marcus for the evening, you couldn’t think of a better way to celebrate another case closed and long weekend ahead of you. Just had to ignore how painfully close he was to you under your shared blanket and the way he oh so casually drapes his arm behind you on the back of the couch.

Snuggled into the couch, warm and almost leaning into Marcus’s side, the week hits you fast and hard. The exhaustion washing over you despite your best efforts to follow the movie. No matter how hard you fight it you can barely keep your eyes open forty-five minutes in. Marcus appears invested in the movie, seeming to not have notice your struggle. So, you decide it can’t hurt to take a quick snooze. If you can sleep through the rest of this one maybe you’ll have just enough energy to sit through whatever movie Marcus picks out next.

Marcus can’t help but smile when your head hits his shoulder. He’d been waiting for the right excuse to invite you out for weeks, wanting to spend time with you outside the office. Not as teammates but maybe as something more. The hope had been to ask you out on a proper date, dinner and drinks at a nice, quiet restaurant, not pizza and beer in his living room. But as you curl up into his side, a small smile gracing your lips, even in your sleep, Marcus decides he wouldn’t have wanted this night to go any other way. He’s happy to be your pillow so long as it means you’re comfortable and get some much-needed rest.

Turning down the volume, Marcus slowly maneuvers you both so he can lay back, you sprawled out across his chest, a better angle that will hopefully save you from a sore neck in the morning and lets him wrap both arms around you. He stills for a moment as you settle in, pressing in impossibly closer and draping on arm over his shoulder before letting out a sigh of contentment. Tracing lazy patterns across your back he holds you close and wonders what it would be like to have you fall asleep in his arms every night. 


End file.
